Dawn
by Morganalafay
Summary: After a hundred years, Celeborn journeys to Valinor, the Land in the West, and reunites with his love, Galadriel. Galadriel/Celeborn.


_**Okay, so I recently decided to edit all my one shots and make them a little more detailed and fix up any grammatical mistakes that were there previously. I wasn't going to touch this one, but I recently saw the Hobbit (which I LOVED by the way) and it inspired me to rewrite this. It also renewed my obsession with Tolkien's works, but lets not go into that. **_

_**This fic still focuses on Celeborn and Galadriel's relationship. There are so many angst fics out there that I just wanted to make this sort of fluffy, because most of them just make me cry. Anyway, I hope you like this rewritten version, though I've still kept a lot of stuff from the last one. **_

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

><p>A hundred years. For a hundred years Celeborn had stayed in Middle Earth, and each day had weighed upon his shoulders like the burden of a thousand years of turmoil. His heart arched with the rise of every dawn and his very soul felt split with sorrow. It was split really, for half of his heart, half of his soul, had left Middle Earth at the beginning of the Forth Age, taking these precious things with her. She was his other half, without her he wasn't complete, much less happy. He had known that it would hurt when she left, but he hadn't been prepared for the deepness of the wound that it had caused. He couldn't think of her, which was often, without feeling as if someone was twisting his heart out of his chest. That was why he was leaving too, and far sooner than he had originally thought he would. It was like a magnetic pull he couldn't resist, and he no longer had the strength or will power to struggle against it.<p>

Celeborn sighed as he watched the sun rise over the lip of the world, the reflection on the waves momentarily blinding him as the sun's rays extended over the cold grey sky. Galadriel had loved watching the sun rise over the world. They used to watch it together. They would stand together on the balcony of their room and watch as the sun rose in all its fiery glory to touch the fields of green and mountains of white, sparkling in clear river water as the world caught and held the light. The light around them would turn green as the sun shone through the canopy of thick leaves. In those moments it was easy to forget the evils of the world.

Celeborn turned his head briefly to survey the rest of the ship, and those who had travelled with him. Among the twenty there, there were his grandchildren. He had been trying to convince them to leave for decades and they had only conceded at the last moment. They had been the reason he had stayed, more so than his beloved Arda, for if he was going to leave forever he wasn't going to leave anyone behind. They too loved the earth. But they also missed their family. They missed their mother, who had been so frail and damaged when they had last seen her, their father and, of course, their grandmother. But there was one of them who they had left behind, one who they would never see again until the fall of Arda itself. _I will miss you Arwen._ Celeborn cast his thoughts back over the sea, to the land that had been lost from sight hours ago, though he knew his granddaughter wouldn't hear him.

He turned his blue eyes back to the land fast approaching on the horizon as the current carried them towards the eternal land of the elves. Valinor. The place he would see his love again. The song in his heart tugged as it responded to the call of its other half. For the first time in a long while, he smiled. _I'm coming my love!_ The mental call was like a shout, echoing over the gentle waves towards the Land in the West.

* * *

><p>For a hundred years she had waited, hoping that with every new day her love would come, that with every night that came she would see the light of the ship bringing him over the sea. She would wait; she would wait until he felt it was time for him to cross the sea, until he was ready. But nothing was the same without him to brighten them. The vivid colours of the picturesque landscape were dulled, as if a veil had fallen over her eyes. Even the sun that rose over the clearing she was sitting in didn't bring the same feeling of pleasure it once would have. Everything reminded her of him. The trees, the grass, the small bubbling creek that ran beside her, and the breeze that caressed her face like the touch of a lover. Galadriel watched as a lonely ant worked its way steadily up a blade of grass near her bare foot and onto another. She leaned forwards, her golden hair falling down to frame her pale face as she stared at it. It was a simple sight, yet she found it fascinating. An ant was, above all, patient. She wished that she had the same patience. People had called her cold and unfeeling in Arda, an enchantress made of ice and marble. But with Celeborn she was anything but. With him she could be herself, not a wise grand lady, but a woman who loved her husband and who treasured the love given in return. He accepted her in a way that no one else had.<p>

Galadriel plucked a stem of grass and twirled it between her fingers, twisting the blade until it resembled a small ring. It lay in her palm, dull compared to the band of gold on her finger. For a long time after her departure from Middle Earth, Galadriel had continued to wear Nenya. Perhaps it had been because she had worn it for so long and she hadn't been able to part with it. Now, her wedding ring was all that adorned her fingers. For her, it represented far more than the Ring of Power.

Her bright blue eyes regarded the simple band for a moment before she closed them, a flash of pain passing over her features. She shouldn't have left him. She should have waited, for however long it had taken, until he was ready. She had been selfish to believe that he should just part with everything he knew to come to a place she had tried to escape herself when she was younger. The Ring of Power had sapped her strength, damaging her fea, but it had healed during her stay in the Undying Lands. But that wasn't what ailed her anymore. Her impatience to leave had ripped a wound through her very soul, tainting her spirit and crushing her heart. When you left your love behind, things did not go back to the way they were before you met them. It was a lesson she had learned all too late. A single tear made a glistening trail down her smooth cheek. _I miss you. _As always, her thoughts went unanswered, but she threw them out regardless, letting the world around her know her pain and sorrow. Pain she had brought on herself.

The wind blew and in the gurgle of the creak and the stir of the leaves a voice seemed to whisper, _I'm here my love_.

Her eyes flew open and she surged to her feet, her lips parted as she cried, 'Celeborn!' There was no answer. But she didn't need one; she knew now, deep inside her that at last she wouldn't have to wait anymore.

Galadriel ran through the wood, her golden hair flying out behind her and her white dress billowing around her as her heart sand out with abandon. The Lady of Light flew over the grass towards the docks, the air ringing with the sound of her joyous laughter.

* * *

><p>The stories did not exaggerate; Valinor was beautiful. However Celeborn didn't take in the details as he stepped off the ship onto the dock, scanning the faces in the waiting crowd for any sign of the face he knew so well. He spotted Elrond half-elven as he moved forward to greet his sons and his heart surged with happiness as he saw his silver haired daughter there too. There would be time to greet them later however. Mithrandir was standing off to the side, his eyes twinkling as he puffed smoke out of the long pipe in his mouth. He saw the fair Legolas standing beside the white wizard, smiling. The short burly figure of Gimli, the dwarf who had been given the name Elf-friend, was beside him. At the front of the crowd were the two Ringbearers, Frodo and Bilbo Baggins. Contrary to when Celeborn had last seen them, both looked refreshed and happy, content seemed to shine from their faces. At least they had found peace here.<p>

He pushed his way through the crowd, searching for the one face he couldn't find. Despair clutched at him; was he too late, had she forgotten him? Another, more disturbing thought wormed its way into his mind. Had she been unable to recover from the effects of the Ring? He knew better than anyone that her possession of Nenya had drained her. He wasn't sure which he feared most.

He pushed his way through the last of the elves and found himself on the edge of the crowd. He was about to turn back into the crowd when a shout reached him. 'Celeborn!'

He spun around and saw her. She was running over the grass towards him, her beautiful face lit up by the rising sun. Without really realising that he was, he ran to meet her. They met just as her feet touched the dock, colliding so hard that they nearly fell to the ground. Celeborn wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her around once, before stopping and pulling her to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder, clinging to him, and he stroked her golden locks. He closed his eyes, inhaling her familiar scent; a calming mix of rain and crisp autumn leaves.

For her part, Galadriel kept her eyes open, staring at the hollow of his neck, just to reassure herself that he was really there. The fresh scent of wood and the ocean hung around him, reminding her so strongly of the place she had left behind that it brought fresh tears to her eyes. After a moment she raised her head to look up into his handsome face. 'What took you so long?' Nothing could disguise the slight tremor in her voice, so she didn't bother to hide it.

He laughed lightly. 'A mere century and you call that a long time?' He had forgotten how beautiful she was. And it wasn't just a surface beauty. He could see straight past her outside appearance to her soul, and it was what was inside her that took his breath away.

She shook her head, her fingers digging into the fabric of his soft shirt. 'A mere century it may have been for the others of our race, but you weren't here to share it with me'. She was subconsciously refusing to release him, least he slip through her fingers.

He gazed into her beautiful eyes, bright with unshed tears. 'You missed me', he said quietly.

She smiled. 'I missed you, more than I can describe'. She reached up and placed a hand against his cheek, tracing his strong, handsome features with her delicate fingers. Every curve and angle was carved into her memory, and it brought a strange sense of peace to finally be able to touch him again. She had been known as one of the fairest and mightiest of elves in Middle Earth, though in her opinion he far out shone her in that regard. He was wise and noble, strong and beautiful. He had defended Lorien against the Orcs from Moria while she had remained safe beyond reach. He had put himself in danger without hesitation, to protect his people and those he loved. And he had done it all without a Ring of Power to aid him.

He took her slender hand in his own and laid it over his beating heart. 'You don't need to. I do love you after all'.

She kissed him softly, sending his heart racing with that small gesture, before saying, 'and I love you, and to show it, I will never leave you again'.

'And I will never make you wait for me again'. He kissed her more deeply this time, as if sealing a promise. 'I missed you by the way'.

She laughed. 'Good, because you would regret for the rest of eternity it otherwise'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

Celeborn held the babe in his arms and fondled the small fluff of golden-silver hair on its small head. The child gazed at him with the same blue eyes that were regarding him from close by. 'It feels strange, having another child after so long'. He was feeling a little giddy with happiness.

Galadriel smiled as the baby gurgled in response. 'Think of her as one of many possible blessings'.

The babe smiled and gripped her father's pinkie tightly. 'What will you parents think if they heard you say that?' Celeborn's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward to kiss his wife.

'They are overjoyed for the child's birth; they weren't able to watch their last granddaughter grow up'. Galadriel took the child from his arms. However, the babe wouldn't let go of her father's finger so Galadriel ended up with her back leaning against Celeborn's chest with his arm around her from behind. Neither elf saw anything to complain about. 'What should we call her?'

Celeborn kissed her temple and propped his chin on her shoulder, gazing at their smiling child. The babe was resting in his wife's arms, still gripping his finger, and watching them with intelligent eyes. He smiled. 'Minuial'.

Galadriel arched an eyebrow. 'Dawn?'

'Do you remember when we used to watch the sunrise to herald a new day in Lorien?'

She nodded slightly, not wishing to disturb the babe with any sudden movements. 'I do. It was one of the best parts of the day'.

'And a sunrise represents a new beginning. We should call her Minuial to celebrate the dawn of our new life here on Valinor, to celebrate new start'. The baby grinned as he spoke, as if in response to her name.

Galadriel laughed high and clear, the musical sound echoing through the small sheltered grove they were sitting in. 'I love it, and more importantly so does she. Minuial it is'.

He reached up with his free hand and tilted her chin, pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. The colours around them brightened, the white of their clothes taking on a fiery hue, as light caught in the gold and silver of their hair. Behind them, the sun was rising.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? I know its not that much different, but it just wouldn't leave me alone, and I really wanted to fix some mistakes.<strong>_

_**I know that there is a good portion mainly devoted to Galadriel's feelings, but that's because I wanted to express how she would have regretted leaving without her love. I wanted to present them as equals, which they are meant to be in the books (leaving aside the fact that Galadriel has a Ring of Power), and I hope I've succeeded there. Basically, I believe that he did eventually join her, as I do believe that they loved each other and that they wouldn't have been able to stand being apart. How do I see their lives going from here? Well, we could say that they lived happily ever after, but that might be a little too cheesy for some of you :) **_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think! And, though it's a bit late, Happy New Year!**_


End file.
